Hoy ha muerto mamá
by BlackGSS
Summary: No quería que mamá se fuese... Pero después de todo, mami era una soldado. [Este fic participa del Reto #34 "Comienzos Célebres" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.]


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, f**ue leer ése inicio y me vino a la imagen ésta idea, sin poder evitarlo, y me puse a escribir invadida por la inspiración.****

****Espero que os guste tanto como a mí.****

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, (excepto uno de ellos), son de invención de Martin, y el inicio de "Hoy ha muerto mamá" es de Albert Camus de su libro "El extranjero".**

* * *

><p>Hoy ha muerto mamá.<p>

Hace unos días, ella tomó mi mano, sonrió, se hincó de rodillas para quedar a mi altura y me pegó contra su pecho. No entendí qué hizo, solamente me quedé ahí en el sitio, escuchando su corazón como palpitaba con fuerza y todo mi ser retumbaba ante él. Asustado, la abracé con gran fuerza, toda la que tuve.

- Mami, deja de moverte tan rápido.- Le pedí algo jadeante, y su corazón aumentó su ritmo mientras yo temblaba bajo sus brazos y podía notar como ella acababa de hundir el rostro en mi pelo.

- No puedo hacerlo, cariño.- Fue su respuesta tras varios segundos levantándome la cabeza para mirarme.

Su corazón ya no me daba miedo, me había acostumbrado a vibrar bajo ella.

Pero ahora... tenía los ojos tristes, muy tristes... Era la primera vez que veía a mamá tan triste... Mis ojos automáticamente se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería ver a mamá así. Levanté las manos hacia ella, abriendo y cerrando la palma débilmente, pidiendo que me acercase a ella.

Pareció entrar en pánico y me cogió con rapidez, se levantó conmigo en brazos, mirándome con miedo.

- Mamá estaba llorando... No me gusta ver a mamá llorar...- Murmuré suavemente tomando la cara de mi mamá entre mis manos, ella entonces sí derramó una lágrima, era la primera vez que también vi a mamá llorar. Con urgencia, limpié ésa lágrima, y al ver que caía otra, comencé a llorar con fuerza. No quería ver a mamá así.

Ella sonrió, simplemente. Tomó mi rostro y me besó en la frente. Me calmé al instante, resguardando mi cabeza en el hueco que mamá me había dejado. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de Ella era grande, muuuy grande, mucho más grande y fuerte que papá... Yo quería ser una mujer para ser como ella.

- No estoy llorando cariño.- Me dijo en el oído. Su mano comenzó a acariciarme el pelo, sonreí suavemente complacido, pero aún así levanté la mirada para mirar de frente a mamá, volviendo a colocar mis manos en sus mejillas, a penas le cubría poco más de la mitad de cada una de ellas.- Solo estoy feliz.- Sus ojos tintinearon un segundo. ¿Mamá estaba feliz? Sonreí con fuerza, pegando mi mejilla a la suya, mis brazos consiguieron rodear toda su cabeza.

Dos días después, mamá se marchó.

Ella era una soldado después de todo.

Y aunque pedí irme con ella, me quedé aquí... si no papá se quedaría solo...

Hace unos días, fue papá quien tomó mi mano. Se sentó en un alto trono y me puso en su rodilla, no era la primera vez que lo hizo, pero sí mirando hacia él. Pero papá, estaba triste, igual que mamá. ¿Mamá... Dónde estaría mamá?

Acarició mi pelo y sonreí, totalmente satisfecho. Lo miré aún con los labios estirados. Papá tenía los ojos verdes, pero... Parecía como si empezasen a caer sus hojas... Como mamá dijo que hacían los árboles de toooodo el mundo, excepto algunos mágicos que jamás cambiaban. ¿Por qué los ojos de papá no podían ser mágicos?

Levanté mis manos hacia sus mejillas, a papá si le ocupaba casi toda la mejilla. Me miró con miedo... Temblé bajo su mirada, pero él pasó sus brazos por mi cuerpecito y me abrazó con cariño, obligándome a tomarlo de la nuca para no caer. Mi papá no tenía una mano, pero aún así, la sentía igual de cálida que la otra, igual de protectora. De pronto, noté como algo caía sobre mi pelo y mi cuello. Era algo mojado.

¿Por qué papá está llorando?

No lo sabía. Pero empecé a ponerme triste. Estaba llorando como mamá... A él tampoco lo había visto llorar nunca... Ni si quiera cuando el padre de mamá murió... A ella tampoco le vi hacerlo... Yo tenía a penas un año, no conocí al abuelo, pero mamá dijo se llamaba como yo.

- Papá ¿estás llorando como mamá?- Pregunté con un pequeño puchero a punto de salir.

- Dicen que los hombres no lloran Selwyn... Pero éso es mentira.- Murmuró en mi oído muy suavemente, parecía ser como un pequeño viento que no podía alzarse con facilidad para agitarle el pelo.- Todos lloramos hijo mío.

- Pero...- No supe que contestar, llené mis ojos de lágrimas y comencé a empapar el cuello de mi papá.

Él simplemente, dejó que lo hiciese mientras me acariciaba el pelo. Echaba de menos a mamá.

- Echo de menos a mamá.- Dije aún sin poder dejar de llorar.

Papá se separó un poco de mí y juntó mi frente con la suya, mirándome, aún tenía varios rastros de lágrimas.

Él nunca me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte.

Él nunca me había dicho que no debía llorar.

Pero ahora, limpiaba mis lagrimas.

Él también la echaba de menos.

Hoy ha muerto mamá.

Papá me lo dijo. Estaba llorando. Otra vez. Yo lloré con él

Él piensa que yo no sé qué es morir. Pero aunque sea pequeñito... Sé lo que es morir... Significa no ver a mamá más...

Ahora estoy en el balcón de mi habitación.

Papá ha entrado hace un instante y está detrás de mí, cree que no lo sé, pero puedo escuchar como ha estado llorando también.

Tiene mocos.

Me ha pasado los brazos por los hombros y me ha abrazado a él desde atrás.

- Papá...- Lo llamé con las lágrimas aún cayendo.- Lo siento...- Me disculpé enterrando la cabeza en mi pecho.

- ¿Por qué Sylwin?- Parecía extrañado, se puso junto a mí, aún con sus brazos encima.

- Te dije que no volvería a llorar.- Expliqué tratando de dejar de llorar.- Quiero ser fuerte como mamá y como papá.- Apreté las cejas y todo mi rostro, al igual que mis puños, pero al contrario, salieron más lágrimas, no lo entendía... ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar?

Suspiró. No dijo nada, solo suspiró. Lo miré confundido, triste.

- Tienes los ojos de tu madre, el mar siempre estará lleno de agua.- Habló por fin mirando hacia el frente. Una enorme masa de agua se alzaba frente a mis ojos... Era del mismo color... Mamá me dijo una vez que mis ojos provinieron del mismo mar, y una sirena me los puso en el rostro.- Y cada vez que mires al mar, mamá estará contigo.- Enrojecí mirando hacia el mar, ¿mamá me estaba viendo llorar?

Me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente. No quería que mami me viese llorar... Que estuviese triste... Ella tenía que estar contenta...

- Mamá, ya no voy a llorar más.- Apreté los ojos con fuerza. Comencé a temblar, el corazón iba tan rápido como el de mamá aquel día... Solo han pasado varias lunas, y ya la echo de menos...

Hoy ha muerto mamá.

Hoy parece que haya crecido más rápido. Soy el heredero de Tarth y de otro sitio que mencionó papá, Roca Casterly creo que dijo.

Aunque mamá ya no está, sigo hablando con ella desde el balcón. Un día ella me prohibió que la llamase madre o su nombre de pilla, siempre quiso que la llamase mamá, o en su defecto, mami.

Ahora que lo pienso, aún no he pronunciado nunca su nombre real...

Ella me lo prohibió, y hoy día entiendo fue por cariño, y desde aquel día... Siempre será mamá.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿y qué tal os pareció? ^^<strong>

****¡Espero vuestras reviews!****

**Aclaraciones:**

**El fic está narrado desde el pensamiento de un niño, por ello no deja de repetir las palabras de mamá y papá, recordando y en momentos poniéndose en la piel de tal recuerdo.**

**Es el hijo de Brienne y Jaime, como dejo caer en el fic varias veces con lo de que no tiene mano su padre y su madre es mucho más alta que su padre, etc etc... esperando que vosotros mismos lo descubrieseis xD aunque en characters lo ponga xD**

**¡Un saludito y hasta pronto foro de Alas negras, Palabras negras y lectores ^^!**


End file.
